Its Easy
by Setg'-in
Summary: Cursed...Jimmy has made a mistake on who he likes, not brook but bo, brook knows this and breaks up, how does jimmy plan on teling bo his feelings...R&R..oneshot..


**A/N: this is my first cured fanfic, so it might be a little lame, but I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Cursed: The After Math

It has been a week since the curse of the beast was taken off of me, a week since I became a normal teenage boy, a week since I got my girlfriend Brook, a week since Bo tried to kiss me. Bo tried to kiss me. I have been thinking about that for a while now, its almost always on my mind, then I didn't want him to kiss me because I wasn't gay, but now I wish he had, I am not gay I just have feelings to Bo, in a romantic sense.

I think these feeling started the day at the night club, the day the beast was killed, Bo had been attacked and I was freakin worried, if he died, I felt as if I would die, at the time I dismissed this as nothing but then I got with Brook, and it just doesn't feel right, you know what I mean?

What if I had let Bo kiss me that night on my front porch, what would have happened, right I know, I would be with him, instead of brook, and frankly I wish I was. Just thinking about him isn't enough, just being friends with him isn't enough, just being close and not being able to touch isn't enough! I don't know what to do, I'm so confused.

I'm staring at him across the room; not even looking at him is enough! GOD! What would be enough? Oh right actually being with him, to hold him, to kiss him, to do just about anything to him. I guess I was staring at him to long because I was knocked from thoughts by brook.

"Jimmy are you ok?" she asked me, I stared at her for a moment then replied "ya, I'm fine" and then I look away, she obvious doesn't believe me, because she continues. "It's about Bo, isn't it?" she says she's looking at me with knowing eyes, does she know? Does my own girlfriend know? "I don't know w-what you mean" I stutter, what is wrong with me, why am I all nervous all of a sudden.

"I know you like him" she said as if she knew all along, maybe she did, I wouldn't know I'm not her. "I-"she cut me off before I could even continue. "Don't lie to me Jimmy, I know its true, it's in your eyes" she says and I look at her, I then sigh and look at my lap, yep she knew. "I – ya I like him" I say, she puts her hand on my shoulder, I look up at her, and she smiles at me, I notice her eyes they have dimmed but I'm not sure why. "Then you shouldn't be with me, you should be with him" she said to me, she's right, if I like him I should probably be with him, wait a minute is she breaking up with me?

"Are you breaking up with me?" I couldn't help but say "To put it bluntly, yes I am" she says, ok so she is breaking up with me, it's not like it's the end of the world or anything. "Why?" I say "You should be with the one you like, and that's not me" she says, wow she's really trying but I know were she's coming from, I think. "Ya your right, and I'm sorry" I say "Sorry for what?" she says clearly not knowing why I am apologizing to her. "For not liking you" she laughs a little "Its ok, there's no need to apologize, we can't help with what our hearts choose" she says "I'll see you later" she then gets up and walks away, she's right, we can't help with who our heart chooses, but geeze what am I gonna do.

Should I just come right out and tell him, or should I just not tell him, God please tell me what to do. Well I can tell you one thing I ain't getting an answer from the big man himself, he's probably to busy with the problems of the world, which I totally understand, so I must go to the next best thing, my sister Ellie, course I can't go to her now I'm in school.

School was finally over and I can now go talk to my sister, about what to do about Bo, I walk home, when I arrive she's not there, oh right she's at work, won't be back till later, well what am I supposed to do now? I see my dog zipper, lounging around lazily out-side, maybe I should take him for a walk, ya that's what I'll do take him for a walk that will make time go faster.

"Zipper, come here" I call, he hears my voice and come bounding up to me, I take his leash and latch it on his collar, and we leave my house, and we go tour the neighborhood, it's a pretty boring neighborhood, but I did learn something, people on this street really like dogs, they a all practically have one, it's a little creepy, kind of. I look up from the road and see Bo walking ahead of me, I tried to call out to him, but he must be thinking pretty hard because he obviously didn't hear me. So I run up to him, and put my hand on his shoulder, he jumps and swung his fist at me.

"Wooh, watch were your swinging that thing" I say with a little bit of amusement and of course I have this big silly grin on my face. I must of, really scared him. "You shouldn't sneak up on people like that" he says giving me a little bit of a shove, his eyes have amusement, but something else I didn't recognize, I wonder what that was, oh well that's something I'll have to figure out later.

"Oh, right sorry" I say trying to hide my smile, which doesn't really work, because I continue to smile "so what you up to?" he looks at me and says "just walking" and then he begins to walk away "well can I walk with you" I say as I reach his side once again.

"Sure" and we walked in total silence but Bo broke the silence, "so today I heard you broke up with Brook" ok what brought this up, probably something just random. "I didn't break up with her, she broke up with me" I say, he turns to me and raises an eyebrows "do you know why she did" he asked, geeze I wasn't ready for telling him why she did it practically had to do with him, so It looks like I'll have to say something "ya she found out I don't like her" well It ain't a lie.

"You don't like her, since when?" he asked, well I'm not about to tell him, since the time he tried to kiss me, so what I'm about to say will have to do "a few days ago" yes this is my brilliant answer, because it isn't accurate. "Hmm…interesting" he says, I look at my watch and see we have been waling for about two hours, a good part of that must have been in silence. I should get home.

"I had better get home Bo, see ya later" I say and walk towards my house, "see ya Jimmy" he says behind me, I arrived home an hour later, my sisters car was in the drive way, well at least I know she's home, now I must speak with her, I hope she comes up with something good. I walk in through the door and take Zippers leash off of him, and he runs upstairs probably to my room, I walk into the living room and I see Ellie in front of the T.V watching the late night show, wait isn't that the show she works for? She's a little weird. Anyway I walk up to her and sit next to her; she looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Ellie I need to ask you something" I say, god I can not afford to be nervous right now, calm your nerves Jimmy boy, it's not like she's gonna laugh at me.

"What is it?" she says, is that concern I see in her eyes, does she think it's something wrong or something? "I need some advice" I say she looks at me and the next thing you know she's rolling on the floor holding her gut and laughing her boney-ass off. Geeze this is not a laughing matter, why is she laughing? She finally stops laughing and gets off the floor and sits next to me, again. "Why would you need some advice from me, you never did before" she had a very good point there, why now, well geeze I'm a little desperate I need advice and fast.

"Because I like someone and I don't know how to tell them" she looks at me with, what is that pity? Why in the cows utters is she pitying me. "Ah…the desires of the heart" she says and pats my hand, maybe she wasn't the best to come to, because right now she's scaring me "ya so what should I do?" I ask, she stares at me as if I'm stupid or something and then well she says it "are you stupid or something, just tell her how you feel, the worst she can do is say no" she says and then she just gets up and leaves, one problem though its not a she it's a he but I ain't gonna tell her, she can figure it out for herself.

But she was right, I should just tell him, the worst he could do is say no, so I get up and I have decided to tell him tonight, and exactly the same way he tried to kiss me, well not exactly the same way, but somewhat similar. I get up and grab my jacket, and head out the door, I yell over my shoulder "be back, soon" and then I walk away from my house and walk over to Bo's house. I got there an hour later, on my way over I was figuring how to tell him I like him, which is really hard if you think about it, so I figured if I screw up on trying to tell him, I kiss him, and ask him out, ya as if it was simple trying to tell someone you like them, geeze its down right hard. I am standing on his porch.

Wondering if I should do this now or some other time, but I decide geeze I walked over here and I'm not even gonna tell him, screw it I'm telling him, so with that little boast of energy I raise my hand and knock on his door. It was a few minutes till someone answered, it was a women; I'm guessing it's his mother.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she says in a very friendly voice, and I couldn't help but smile at her friendly attitude and aura that seems to be floating around her. I notice I hadn't said anything. "Oh sorry, is Bo here?" I ask. "Yes, wait a minute" she smiles and turns around and yells "BO, SOMEONES HERE FOR YOU!" and you could hear a faint "ok, mom" and footsteps coming towards them, god I am so nervous, geeze nervousness go away I don't need this right now I think to my self, and at the top of the stairs stands Bo in all his mighty glory, ok well not in his mighty glory, more like he was standing there with no shirt, just pants, and damn I couldn't help but stare, what I'm sure you would too if you saw how great his torso freakin is, dude he as a freakin six pack.

Anyway I notice my staring and quickly avert my gaze to some place other than Bo's torso. "Oh, hey Jimmy, what you doing here" she says as he came down the stairs and is now standing in front of me, his mother left a few minutes earlier. "Hi, can I talk to you outside" I say and I'm getting more nervous by the moment, damn the nerves, wish I didn't have them. "Um, ya sure" he says and smiles, _god does he have a great smile, geeze Jimmy, don't start to fantasize now, you have a job to do_, I think, and quickly set my mind on the task at hand.

We are standing outside, facing each other. "so what are did you wanna talk about" he says, I open my mouth to say something but nothing comes out, I so freakin nervous I can't even speak, there silence for a few minutes more and I try to speak again and yes I can say something "I….um…uh.." _ya really smart there Jimmy, your supposed to tell him you like him, not speak gibberish_, I think to myself, but geeze it is way harder to actually say it. "god this is so hard to do" I whisper, and with what little courage I had, I just kissed him, very quickly, I think I shocked him, because his eyes are wide and his mouth is open, well got that done with now all I have to do is ask him, alright here I go, any minute now I'm gonna ask him, any minute now, ok well that's getting no where, so I take a deep breath and say it.

"Bo, I like you a lot, and I was wondering if you would go out with me, but I understand if you don't like me—"and the next think you know I'm cut of my a pair of lips on mine, and dammit it feels so good, a tongue slides across my bottom lip, I gasp and my mouth opens and his tongue is in my mouth, mmm…..he taste like chocolate. The kiss soon ends and I'm gasping for breath, god he is suck a good kisser.

"Does that answer your question?" he says and all I can do is shack my head 'yes' and then I kiss him again, and then that ends and then I head home, and I'm happy, happier then ever before, and I can still taste him and feel the press of his lips on mine, I head home with a smile, and glad that I had done it tonight and not some other time.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: hey so this is it, what do ya think, good, bad, semi? Please a review and please be gentle…see ya**


End file.
